Stealing Cinderella
by Aviva636
Summary: Elliot wants to propose to Olivia but how does Cragen feel about letting go of the girl he considers a daughter? Slightly AU. Kathy and Elliot are divorced. My first fan-fic! No flames please. Constructive criticism welcomed. Song-fic.


_

* * *

_

A/N: I OWN NOTHING!! All Law and Order SVU characters are the property of Dick Wolfe. The song is Stealing Cinderella by Chuck Wicks.

* * *

**EPOV**

I fingered that innocent little box in my pocket. I'd been sitting outside the house for almost ten minutes now. I didn't understand why I was so nervous, I knew she loved me as much as I love her. Maybe it was the talk that Cragen had insisted on before I took Olivia out to dinner. He knew exactly what I planned to do and he had insisted on Olivia getting picked up from his house. He has always considered Liv a daughter and when he had the adoption papers finalized last year, he beame that much more protective. Finally got myself to walk to the house and knock. Cragen opened the door almost instantly and took me into the living room before leaving to check on Olivia.

_I came to see her daddy_

_for a sit down man to man_

_It wasn't any secret I'd_

_be asking for her hand_

I looked around the room slowly. I took note of all the changes since I'd last been there, namely a line of photographs of Olivia across the mantle above the fireplace. I scanned them all quietly. There had to be at least fifteen maybe more, he really enjoyed having her as a daughter. Although she never said it outright, I knew she missed having a father. Cragen pretty much answered her prayers.

_I guess that's why he left me_

_waiting in the living room by_

_myself_

_with at least a dozen pictures of her_

_sitting on the shelf_

My favorite was of the Halloween party during her first year at SVU, I'd never really noticed how beautiful she was until then. She was in a gorgeous floor length, pale blue dress with a sparkling tiara in her flowing hair. She really was a princess. Then there was the time Alex had insisted she learn to ride a bike, I laughed at the look of horror on her face as she stared at the two-wheeler in front of her. Next in line was her suprise birthday party three years ago. Casey had stolen my spare key and completly rearranged Liv's apartment. When Olivia got home she started a pillow fight with Casey over when the apartment would be returning to normal. Finally there was a photo of Olivia and Melinda at the local pool, they had teamed up with Alex and Casey against Munch and Fin (probably over some conspiracy theory) and were splashing them mercilessly.

_She was playing Cinderella_

_She was riding her first bike_

_Bouncing on the bed and_

_looking for a pillow fight_

_Running through the sprinkler_

_with a big popsicle grin_

Glancing around the room again I realized there was a picture I had missed. I walked over to where it was hanging on the wall and just looked at it for a moment. Olivia was dancing with Cragen at the Annual Policeman's Ball. I think that was also the night that Don asked if he could adopt her. She certainly looked like she was having the time of her life. I hoped that she would equally as happy tonight.

_Dancing with her dad,_

_and looking up at him_

_In her eyes I'm Prince Charming_

_But to him I'm just some fella_

_Riding in and stealing Cinderella_

I leaned in a little closer to the photo of her and Cragen. She looked stunning in a strapless lavender dress that cut off just above the knee. I jumped as I heard Cragen clear his throat behind me and ask "She's beautiful isn't she?" I could only nod, she was far more than beautiful. "Yes" I finally choked out. "She's really something." Hearing no response I turned around and found Cragen just staring a those pictures.

_I leaned in towards those pictures_

_to get a better look at one._

_When I heard a voice behind me say_

_"Now ain't she something son?"_

_I said "Yes she's quite a woman.'_

_and he just stared at me_

That's when I knew he still saw her as the girl he brought under his wing all those years ago. He saw her as if she was still the young woman who danced with him and became his daughter in that photograph. The time just flew by for him and he wasn't ready to let go. I experienced that feeling myself when Maureen got engaged. Just wondering where the time went.

_Then I realized that in his_

_eyes she will always be_

_Playing Cinderella_

_Riding her first bike_

_Bouncing on the bed and_

_looking for a pillow fight_

_Running through the sprinkler_

_with a big popsicle grin_

_Dancing with her dad,_

_and looking up at him_

She had opened up to me, she loves me as much as I love her but Cragen just couldn't see it. I could see it in his eyes, he didn't want to share his little girl with me. He thought I would take her away from him. He was afraid to lose her and I understood completely. He didn't need to speak to convey what he had wanted to say to me tonight, it was all in his eys. Take care of my little girl, don't let her drift away, don't hurt her, love her like she deserves. We both know what Olivia has been through and I would die before I caused her any kind of pain.

_In her eyes I'm Prince Charming_

_But to him I'm just some fella_

_Riding in and stealing Cinderella_

He nodded his head and claped me on the shoulder. He looked me in the eye and told me what I subconciously knew he would say along. "Good luck tonight" he muttered, "and if you hurt her I _will_ kill you" Then he turned and called for Olivia as strode towards the door. She appeared at the stop of the stairs looking more beautiful than I have ever seen her. She saw my jaw drop and smirked at me, then she turned around and threw her arms around Cragen. In that moment I could see through all the walls she usually built around herself. Underneath the tough exterior that was Detective Benson, she really was the "little princess" Cragen saw her as.

_He slapped me on the shoulder_

_Then he called her in the room_

_When she threw her arms around him_

_That's when I could see it too_

_She was playing Cinderella_

_Riding her first bike_

_Bouncing on the bed and_

_looking for a pillow fight_

_Running through the sprinkler_

_with a big popsicle grin_

_Dancing with her dad,_

_and looking up at him_

I looked back just once as we drove away. Cragen stood at the door watching us and I knew he would be watching me closely from now on. After all I'm the one whose stealing Cinderella.

_If he gives me a hard time_

_Well I can't blame the fella_

_I'm the one whose stealing Cinderella_


End file.
